Elom/Legendy
Elom byl malý, podsaditý inteligentní druh s hustou, tmavou, mastnou srstí, která byla typická pro mrazivé a minerálně bohaté prostředí na planetě Elom. Měli extrémně tvrdou kůží, pod kterou se nachází několik vrstev tuku. Jejich ruce a nohy byly pokryty hustými mozoly. Důsledkem žití v temných jeskyních, kde byl jediným zdrojem světla fosforeskující krystaly, měli Elomové vynikající zrak, avšak nedokázali tolerovat jasné světlo. Málokdy opouštěli své podzemní nory. Navzdory jejich divokému a hrůzného vzhledu byli pacifisté a mírumilovní býložravci. Přestože byli velmi ambiciózní a inteligentní, byli často manipulováni, aby se zapletli to nelegální činnosti. S průměrnou délkou života jako lidé, zůstávali Elomové neodhalení celé tisícovky let, a to i po tom, co jejich planetu osídlili Elominové. Biologie a vzhled thumb|left|147pxElomové byli malí, podsadití savci s tvrdou kůži a mastnou srstí. Měli několik vrstev podkožního tuku, který se vyvinul v průběhu stovek let, aby zachycoval vlhkost. Tyto skutečnosti napomáhaly k tomu, že byli výborně vybaveni pro život v drsném, pouštním prostředí domovského světa. Těžké končetiny zakončovaly zahnuté drápy s protilehlým palcem, které jsou ideální pro kopání nebo jako úchopový nástroj. Díky jedinému zdroji světla v podobě fosforeskujících krystalů, měli skvělý zrak. Nicméně, jejich malé korálkovité oči nedokázaly snášet jasné světlo. Jejich tlama byla vybavena dvěma kly a ústními vaky, kde mohli střádat potravu. Výškou dosahovali zhruba půl druhého metru. Pohybovali se velmi rychle, a to i za předpokladu, že byli zatěžkáni. Někteří Elomové měli dlouhé bílé ocasy, které jim sahaly až po nohy. Společnost a kultura Elomové byl velmi mírumilovný a nedostatečně vyvinutý druh, který žil hluboko pod povrchem domovského světa. Striktní býložravci spokojené žijící ve svých podzemních domovech. I přes špatné chování ze strany Elominů, k nim Elomové nepociťovali žádnou zášť, a to i navzdory otřesnému zacházení, kterému se jich dostalo od jejich rohatých protějšků. Díky jejich historii, byl u Elomů vyvinut silný smysl pro komunitu s velkou potřebou sounáležitosti. I přes jejich vysokou inteligenci, byli často zneužíváni a manipulováni, aniž by si to uvědomovali. Obecně byli nekonflitktní, laskaví s ochotou učit se. Elomové se sdružovali v malých městech, nazývaných cseria. Ty se každý rok setkávaly, aby společně řešily různé problémy nebo obchodovaly. Během vlády Impéria např. řešily, jak ochránit své komunity před zatažením do války. Elomové mluvili a psali vlastním jazykem, nazývaným elom. Přeztože to pro ně nebylo jednoduché, byli schopni naučit se mluvit basicem. Běžná elomská jména byla např. Broig, Gossof, Oront, Qurgg, Skona, Trugbuz nebo Ukskul. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Saga of Nomi Sunrider'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda IV Nová naděje'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wedgův gambit'' *''X-wing: Krytoská past'' *''Dědic Impéria (pouze zmínka)'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Legacy 1: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 1'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' *''Ilustrovaný atlas ras a bytostí'' Kategorie:Inteligentní druhy